


His Sword and Shield

by lavenderXprince



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort Sex, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26132368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderXprince/pseuds/lavenderXprince
Summary: Dimitri, haunted by the voices of the dead, seeks comfort in Dedue's arms. Dedue, the ever-loyal retainer, only wants to release Dimitri from his pain...or so he tries to convince himself.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	His Sword and Shield

**Author's Note:**

> It's Dedue's birthday this month! What better way to celebrate than with some Dimidue?

Dedue started as something slammed into his bedroom door. He stabbed his needle into the cloth, and rest his needlework atop his desk. Since they were in a time of war, spare thread was scarce. Most of it was used to repair fraying clothes or threadbare quivers. But he had been fortunate enough to find a few spools of blue and silver thread, and was now using them to embroider the Faerghus coat of arms. It was an intricate pattern, and pinching the tiny needle between his massive fingers gave him a hand cramp. But Dedue didn’t mind. He planned to gift the embroidery to Dimitri. And, for the sake of Dimitri, he could endure any type of pain.

Outside, rain pattered against the stone walls of the dormitory. There was a flash of lightening, followed by the crackle of thunder.

Dedue opened his door.

Dimitri was huddled in the doorway, rain-soaked and wrapped in is cape.

As Dedue opened the door, Dimitri craned his head to look at him.

Dedue saw the mad look in his eye as it darted around. He noticed the tendon that popped out on the side of his neck. He watched as Dimitri clenched and unclenched his fists, as though grabbing at some invisible lance.

Dedue had come to recognize these signs. Before the war, Dedue had caught glimpses of this side of Dimitri. They had been few and far in between, and usually only occurred after something provoked him—seeing a portrait of his father, or hearing a mention of the Tragedy of Duscar.

But these days, Dedue seemed to be seeing this side of Dimitri more and more. More than he saw the kind-hearted prince that had spared his life in Duscar.

“Dedue,” Dimitri said. His voice was low and savage, almost like a growl. He leapt up and clung to Dedue, grabbing his shoulders. Dedue winced, but did not shake him off.

“Are you injured, Your Highness?” He asked. He scanned Dimitri’s body for wounds, afraid that he had injured himself. Once during battle, he had slit open his palm with a broken lance. Oblivious to his wound—or, perhaps purposefully ignoring it—he had continued to fight with the mangled weapon. Dimitri had not been interested in attending to the gash, but Dedue had rubbed salve into it and bandaged it.

Once he ascertained that Dimitri was unharmed, Dedue allowed himself to relax. 

“Dedue,” Dimitri repeated, pressing his body against Dedue. Dedue felt something hard brush against his thigh.

Dedue lead Dimitri into his bedroom, sitting him down at his desk chair. He stripped off Dimitri’s soaked cape, and slung a towel over his shoulders. Dedue grabbed another towel and wiped the rainwater from Dimitri’s face, then used it to wring the moisture from his hair.

Dedue brushed his fingers along the find golden strands. They were like beams of sunlight, bright and blinding. It had started to grow long and mangy. He made a mental note to trim it for him sometime soon.

“Dedue,” Dimitri called his name once more, his voice now a soft whine. Then, he hissed, “Make it stop.”

Dedue had tried everything to help Dimitri. He had given him cups of tea to soothe him. They’d gone to countless churches and prayed to the goddess for relief. He had even taken him to Abyss to be evaluated by a shady healer that claimed to perform miracles. Nothing had helped.

Eventually, Dedue discovered that the only way to make Dimitri forget his pain, was to give him pleasure.

Dedue grabbed a vial of lubricant and a few more towels. Then, he lifted Dimitri out of the chair and carried him to his bed. He sat down at the foot of the bed, balancing Dimitri on his lap and cradling him in his arms.

At this angle, he could see the clear definition of Dimitri’s penis straining against the fabric of his pants. Dedue uncorked the vial and poured a small amount of the lubricant into the palm of his hand, then smeared it with his fingers. 

With his other hand, Dedue unbuckled Dimitri’s pants. It seemed that he was already close. Precum beaded at his tip, and he twitched as Dedue wrapped his fingers around his girth.

Dedue rubbed his thumb along the head before letting his hand drift along the shaft. He kept his touch gentle, but firm. He kept a slow, steady pace, occasionally pausing to fondle Dimitri’s balls.

Dimitri dug his fingers into the front of Dedue’s shirt, threatening to tear it off. He quivered, panting and whimpering, as he splattered Dedue’s hand with his cum.

Dedue

“More,” Dimitri grunted.

All of a sudden, he pushed Dedue down, pinning him against the bed. Dimitri straddled his hips, grinding against Dedue’s groin.

“Put it inside,” he snarled.

Even now, even when he was like this, Dedue thought he was beautiful. The bend of his nose, the curve of his jaw. Dedue fought the urge to cusp the side of his face. He had to keep these desires in check. They were not lovers, or even friends. He was Dimitri’s retainer. Nothing more.

“I must prepare you, Your Highness.”

“Dedue,” Dimitri moaned his name, soft and full of want. Dedue grimaced. A part of him was on the verge of losing control. It was the part of him that wanted Dimitri to drown in pleasure, to the point where the only thing he could remember was Dedue’s name. Dedue shook his head, and gave himself a mental reprimand. Such thoughts were unseemly.

Dedue tugged off Dimitri’s pants, folded them, and placed them on the floor where they could not be dirtied. Then, he spread out one of the towels over the bedsheets and positioned Dimitri on top of it.

Dimitri kneeled on his hands and knees, exposing his backside to Dedue. Dedue bent down and kissed the backs of Dimitri’s thighs, trailing up to his bottom. He tongued his rim, teasing the sensitive puckered skin around his anus. He licked in a slow circle, intermittently flicking the hole with his tongue.

Dedue poured more of the lubricant into his hand, coating his index finger with the liquid. He rubbed his finger against Dimitri’s rim, transferring some of the lubricant onto him. He massaged it into his hole, slipping his index finger in to the first knuckle.

Dimitri’s body shook with impatience, but Dedue could not be rushed. He would not expedite this process and risk injuring him. Like any other duty, Dedue intended to carry this out with restraint and precision.

Dedue nudged the remainder of his finger inside of Dimitri, then began to slide it back and forth. He felt Dimitri cinch around him.

“Please relax, Your Highness. If you constrict your muscles, you will only pain yourself.”

Dedue drizzled more lubricant onto his hand, then inserted a second finger alongside the first. He hooked his fingers up, and pressed against Dimitri’s insides until he found his prostate. He stroked it with his fingertips, keeping the pressure light, but constant.

Dimitri’s leg jerked. It seemed that he had already recovered from the earlier handjob, and now he was hard once again.

As Dedue prodded a third finger inside, he reached around Dimitri to rub his penis. Dimitri swung his hips, grinding into Dedue’s palm.

Dedue removed his own pants. He slathered lubricant onto himself, then pressed his tip against Dimitri’s hole. He shifted his hips until the head popped in. A low moan tore from Dimitri’s lips. Dedue pressed the remainder of his length into him.

Dimitri collapsed onto his forearms as Dedue began to move. His thrusts were continuous and controlled, as though moving to some unheard rhythm.

Dedue leaned over, pressing his chest against Dimitri’s back and wrapping one of his arms around Dimitri’s waist. He pulled their bodies together, forcing him deeper into Dimitri. Dimitri dug his fingers into the towel beneath him.

Dedue slackened his pace, focusing on pounding into Dimitri’s prostate. Once again, he wrapped his finger’s around Dimitri’s penis. He rolled his hips against Dimitri’s each time he thrust inside, and gave Dimitri a slow pump each time he pulled back.

Dimitri shuddered. Dedue felt his sperm spilling between his fingers, hot and sticky. Dedue, still erect, pulled out.

“Dedue,” Dimitri panted, as he collapsed onto the bed.

Usually, Dimitri lasted far longer than this, but it seemed that exposure to the rain had taken its toll on him. Within moments, he had fallen asleep.  
Dedue chastised himself. Instead of listening to Dimitri’s pleas, he should have insisted that he rest. What would he do if Dimitri caught a cold?

Dedue stared at his hand, smeared with Dimitri’s seed. With his other hand, he stroked himself. He imagined Dimitri beneath him, sighing with pleasure. He pictured Dimitri laying in his arms. He wondered what it would feel like to have Dimitri’s lips pressing against his own…

Before long, both of Dedue’s hands were stained with cum.

He glanced at Dimitri’s resting form. He was loath to awaken Dimitri by trying to put his pants back on, so he layered blankets on top of him. 

“You are my beloved…” He murmured as he tucked Dimitri underneath a quilt.

Dedue knew that he mustn’t. He knew that it was improper for him, a mere retainer, to address him as anything other than “His Highness.” And yet, in that dark room, he allowed himself the privilege of saying his name, of tasting the sweetness of each syllable on his tongue.

“…Dimitri,” he whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on Twitter (NSFW, 18+)](https://twitter.com/lavenderXprince/)


End file.
